


tell me the truth, or tell me you’re through

by brainrvtz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Idk how to tag on ao3, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really lol, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Post-Time Skip, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainrvtz/pseuds/brainrvtz
Summary: love confessions, sappy idiots in love, and new beginnings.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 28





	tell me the truth, or tell me you’re through

**Author's Note:**

> ahsjzjjz this is my first time posting on ao3 so we’ll see how this goes! this is mostly canon compliant and its in kuroo’s pov to avoid any confusion! but im much too lazy to read over this again. so hopefully there isn’t too many mistakes. if there is, please point them out and i’ll attempt to fix them haha. okay anyways just enjoy the read and feedback is always appreciated.<3

“can you picture it?” 

“picture what, kou?”

“you and i together.”

they were sitting in comfortable silence, the takeout they had ordered earlier sitting at the end of the bed. the question hung in the air, kuroo, although slightly surprised at the sudden inquiry, hummed and provided the ace with a question of his own.

“can you?”

the older boy hesitated ever so slightly, before taking a small breath and beginning. “i can. i picture you and me, laying beneath the star speckled sky, our hands clasped together. i can imagine sleepless nights filled with shared breaths, the moonlight giving your eyes a serene glow. i could imagine anything, as long as it’s with you.”

kuroo felt his chest tighten at the sheer poetic nature of the confession. bokuto’s words felt intimate in ways he never experienced. the other boy had never let himself be so vulnerable, open like this before. he felt a small smile beginning to grace his lips at the fact he trusted kuroo enough to let his walls down. 

“kou? do, do you really mean all that?” 

he turned his head to look at the boy next to him. a faint dusting of pink spread across his nose and ears, eyes glossy, evidence of tears threatening to spill. he looks so beautiful under the moonlight. he sentimental part of mind decided to supply. his skin looked like porcelain, and all kuroo wanted to was cup his face and press a gentle kiss onto bokuto’s lips. treat him well, like be deserved to be. but he wanted this to matter, he wanted bokuto to know he means what he feels, and that he only ever wants this. so he did.

“koutarou,” the ace shifted at the use of his given name. “kou, please look at me.” 

when bokuto finally met the captain’s eyes, kuroo’s smile softened. he placed a tentative hand on the side of the other’s face, and took in a small breath when the boy leaned into the touch.

“i’ve only ever imagined us. it was only ever me and you. i want this. i want us.” he kept his gaze locked onto the former fukurodani captain, trying to show without more words, that he meant it.

when the latter didn’t say anything, silently vowing for him to continue, he did. 

“god, those warm summer days where i so badly wanted to touch you but never could? we would go to the beach together and challenge some random teens to a game. one time, a kid brought popsicles and you managed to get some on your nose,” kuroo let out a soft chuckle at the memory. a younger bokuto koutarou with icecream all over his nose. “i just wanted to lean in and lick it off, you get cute when you’re flustered.”

“tetsu..” 

the spiker was much, /much/ closer than he previously was. and oh fuck what am i doing? before he could decide if this was a good idea or not, kuroo was leaning forward and pressing his lips to bokuto’s. his lips were soft, and he could taste something sweet on them. /was that cherry chapstick?/ soon his hands made their way up to gently tug at the older boys hair, pulling a soft moan from him. 

they fell back onto their shared bed, the soft golden light from the fairy lights bokuto had insisted on having in their bedroom, (much to kuroo’s amusement. not that he’d ever tell him that though) casted a serene glow over the formers features. golden owl-like eyes seemed brighter, skin smoother, hair softer. 

“so, were the fairy lights a good idea?” bokuto seemed genuinely worried that he wouldn’t like it, so of course he indulged him.

“you know what, i do love them. you look beautiful in this lighting.” a soft smile graced kuroo’s lips, and he continued. “then again, you do look beautiful in any lighting.” he let out a snort as he watched the older man roll his eyes, but still a clear look of adoration in them.

“i love you, tetsu.” 

“i love you too, koutarou.”

after a bout of comfortable silence, a smirk formed on the former captain’s face. 

“say, tetsu.. how about we christen our new place, hm?” kuroo simply flicked him on the forehead and let out a groan. 

“we were having a sentimental moment. you’re an ass you know that?” and /shit i walked right into that one didn’t i./

bokuto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “you love my ass.”

kuroo pretended to let out an annoyed scoff, but they both knew he didn’t mean it. then, he shuffled over so he was straddling his husband’s thighs and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“well, if your offer still stands, i may be in the mood for a good christening.”


End file.
